Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power system. More particularly, the invention relates to a solar power system that converting sunlight to power generation.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, petrochemical energy gradually dried up, and the petrochemical energy will cause the Earth environmental pollution increasingly serious, and therefore, the utilization of natural energy or renewable energy has become importantly.
Therefore, many experts have begun to study a variety of renewable energy applications, wherein solar energy is the most viable natural energy. Under the current power has increasingly widespread use of solar power converting device, the urgent needs in shortage of the exhaustible energy and environmental consciousness gradually, the use of solar power converting devices is increasingly important. But, poor photoelectric converting efficiency of solar power generation system, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,112. The U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,112 could not provide the power effectively.